


Better Than OK

by drsquee



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thinks Wade's abandoned him for the evening...on the contrary.</p>
<p>Smut with a side of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than OK

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Somnophilia half-way through, just as a warning for any triggers. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own any of the chars, they belong to the good people at Marvel! (don't think they'd want me to after seeing what I do with their chars anyway! *headdesk*)

Peter sighed as he climbed tiredly through the window of his living room, pulling off his gloves as he sat on the edge of his sofa, throwing them onto the coffee table. Despite the fact that tonight had been one of those rare occasions where sod all had happened he was bone tired, attributing it to a long day at the office followed by non-stop swinging around the city. 

Unhooking his web shooters, he placed them carefully on the table next to his gloves before straightening, peeling off his shirt, hissing as he did so. He slumped as the tight spandex left his body, examining his ribs in the moonlight, grimacing at the large bruise that now adorned his body. A badge earned for his efforts from the night before, he thought bitterly, tentatively touching the area then regretting it. At least it wasn’t a cracked rib or worse.

Heaving another sigh, Peter pulled off his boots and stood, gathering the parts of his costume he had already taken off and padding into his bedroom, putting them into the box he kept hidden in his cupboard. Despite the fact he no longer lived with his Aunt May, old habits die hard, Peter seeing it as an advantage. This way, he kept himself safe from anyone who might find out his secret. They had no proof if they couldn’t find his suit.

Pushing the mask up to reveal his mouth, Peter sat on the edge of his bed, taking a sip from the glass of water her kept at his bedside at all times, eyes closing as the sweet cool liquid ran down his throat, refreshing him. 

Replacing the glass, he opened his eyes and looked out the window at the city outside, still abuzz despite it being almost 3am. His thoughts briefly turned back to his patrol and at the lack of criminals. And a severe lack of Deadpool.

Ever since Deadpool had decided to make New York his semi-permanent hunting ground, Peter had found himself teaming up more and more with the unstable mercenary, mostly due to Peter questioning Deadpool’s true motivations and making sure he didn’t make more nuisance of himself. But as time went on, Peter began to enjoy the merc’s company more and more, finding himself looking forward to their inevitable team ups. 

And then, after one particularly bad night on patrol, Deadpool had kissed him. It had been a ruse, Peter had been told afterwards, to get him to stop angrily pacing the rooftop as he had been making Deadpool dizzy. Yet Peter had taken him by surprise by returning his affections and kissing him back. Now Peter’s patrols were filled with criminals, thugs and an overly amorous Deadpool, who had been trying his very hardest to engage in some rooftop sex with his new superhero beau, despite still not knowing Peter’s real name.  
However the last few nights Deadpool had been strangely absent, leaving scribbled excuses on bits of paper for Peter to find at their usual meet up spot, leaving Peter with a slight ache as he went on his patrol solo, tonight being no exception.

Flopping back onto his bed, Peter stared up at the ceiling, wondering what the legendary Merc with a Mouth was up to. He briefly wondered if Deadpool had finally gotten bored of him. He was famous for flirting with anyone, villain and hero alike and had been married what, three times now? Maybe Peter had just been another passing fancy, he thought bitterly then banished the train of thought. He didn’t have time to be acting like some sort of high schooler, whining and moping over a crush. If it really was over and done with, then he just had to accept it and move on.

Yawning loudly, Peter flipped onto his belly and crawled up to his pillows, snuggling his head into the familiar scent, not bothering to take off his mask or pants. If his spidey-sense kicked in or an alert came through on his police scanner while he slept, then at least he’d already be half dressed for it, he thought to himself as he drifted off into the blissful embrace of sleep.

\---

Deadpool waited at least half an hour after seeing Spiderman enter through the window of his apartment before scaling the rest of the fire escape, peeking in through the open window to make sure the coast was clear before entering, tutting in disapproval. Sure he was Spider-man, didn’t mean he could just leave his window wide open for just about any lowlife to come waltzing in. 

Lowlife’s like Deadpool.

Shutting the window quietly behind him, he stood and looked around, taking a moment to appreciate his surroundings. Not very big, but cosy he noted, tidy too. He figured as much, Spidey didn’t seem like the messy type. 

Removing his weaponry, he laid his katana’s and gun’s on the coffee table reverently then stalked through the house, looking for his target. He noticed a door opened a crack and leaned in, hearing the sound of light snoring coming from inside the room, making him smirk beneath his mask. Pushing it open softly, he hitched a breath as he came upon the sleeping form of Spider-man.

Peter was laid on his front, his arms up and hidden underneath his pillow, his mask pushed up to reveal his nose and mouth. The moonlight shone in through a curtain-less window, illuminating his lithe and slender form, his skin aglow with the light. His spandex pants had ridden up slightly over his ankles as he’d slept, the top of them sitting low on his hips, one leg stretched out while the other was pulled up almost to his chest, the light bed sheet kicked onto the floor. It was as if he was crawling walls even in sleep Deadpool thought to himself, smiling widely. How cute!

Peter murmured, moving his body slightly as he unconsciously sought out comfort, arching his back slightly then wriggling his hips as he quietened, drawing Deadpool’s eyes to his spandex clad ass, Deadpool’s fingers twitching as he stared at him. 

But by whatever-deity-was-looking-down-on-him-today’s grace, what a sight he was. 

Lurching forward slightly, Deadpool knelt beside the bed, laying his arms as gently as he could on the bed, resting his chin on top of them as he watched Peter sleep, marvelling at the glow his skin seemed to emit. So fucking perfect.

Biting his lip, he moved to lay beside him on the bed, leaning on one arm to look down at Peter as he shakingly reached out, sliding a gloved hand lightly down Peter’s spine, Peter feeling the feather light touch subconsciously, moving against it as he murmured in his sleep. Deadpool watched as Peter’s body moved in a fluid like motion, stifling a groan as his already rock hard cock strained more so against the confines of his suit. 

Ever since he and Spidey had kissed, his mind had been littered with thoughts of them together, in every scenario possible. But Spidey had never let them get further than a good grope and make out session, leaving them both (in Deadpool’s opinion) unsatisfied. He knew Spidey wanted more, Deadpool just couldn’t figure out why he was holding himself back. So instead of meeting for their usual team ups, Deadpool had decided to find out where Spidey kept his cave and surprise him there, figuring it was a matter of location. Rooftops weren’t very secluded after all, at least not in their line of business. It had taken a few days, but he’d finally managed to follow Spidey home, taking another couple of days to make sure he was at the right place before hiding out there, waiting for him to finish his patrol and come home. Thankfully, he hadn’t had to wait as long as he thought he might.

Lifting his mask over his nose, he gently kissed the nape of Spidey’s neck, noting the small tuft of hair that stuck out cutely from under the confines of his mask, tickling his nose. The smell of him invaded Deadpool’s senses, comforting and arousing all in one, Deadpool biting his lip so hard he began to taste copper in his mouth. 

This was wrong. So fucking wrong. 

But when had Deadpool ever denied himself anything?

Stroking his fingers back down Spidey’s spine, he left them drift lower, sliding them over Peter’s taunt spandex clad ass cheek, squeezing it firmly, watching for any reaction from the unconscious man beside him. When no elbow to the face came he reached up and used his teeth to pull off a glove, dropping it onto the bed as he reached back down to feel his cup his ass, dropping his head gently onto Spidey’s shoulders, choking back a moan. By Thor’s hammer, that felt so…ungh!

Feeling bolder, and slightly curious, he reached up and gently began to tug down the hem of Spider-man’s pants, smirking when saw he wore nothing underneath. He fucking knew it! He’d been going commando!

Placing light kisses on the nape of his neck, Deadpool began to squeeze his ass before sliding a finger in between his ass cheeks, alternating between stroking Spidey’s asshole and squeezing his ass cheeks, sliding his hand back and forth. He fought back the urge to bite Spidey’s neck hard and instead licked the nape of his neck up to the edge of his mask, Spider-man moaning in his sleep, his body shifting against Deadpool’s. 

Peter began to stir, eyelids fluttering under his mask as his body began to tell his mind what was going on, his arousal pressing painfully into the mattress beneath him. His body urged him to push back against the pleasant feeling going on behind him and he complied, too sleepy to question the action, raising his hips slightly, wriggling against the pleasant pressure. Something suddenly slipped inside him and he gasped as the action made him more aware, turning to look over his shoulder. “Deadpool?”

Deadpool froze from kissing Peter’s neck and glanced up, his face millimetres from Peter’s own. Even in the dim lit, Peter could tell that his lower lip was swollen, a sheepish look on his partially masked face. “He…hey baby boy!”

Leaning up more, Peter turned the other way and glanced down at them both, his sleep addled mind processing the scene. “You…wha…”

Deadpool quickly removed his hand from Peter’s ass, sitting up quickly. “I…umm...”

Peter watched him for a moment then sighed, flopping back onto the pillow. “Really? Breaking into my apartment so you could have sex with me while I slept? That’s a new one”

“Hey! Your window was wide open, anyone could’ve just waltzed in here!” Deadpool retorted defensively, pouting as he looked down at Peter, who raised an eyebrow in response despite the fact that Deadpool couldn’t see it. “Besides…I figured the reason you didn’t wanna have sex out there was because it was too open…I figured you’d be more comfortable at home so I…” he trailed off, twiddling his thumbs. 

“You followed me home” Peter sighed, sitting up and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Is this why I haven’t seen you for the past few days?” 

Deadpool stayed quiet, Peter taking it as a yes. He watched the older man for a moment then laid back down, spreading himself out. “Well then…”

Deadpool looked up, those white eyes of his mask locking onto Peter’s own. “What?”

“I think we’ve waited long enough…and you’re right…I was nervous about doing it out in the open” he wriggled, watching with a small smirk as Deadpool’s eyes flicked over him. He lifted his arms out to him. “C’mere”.

Deadpool flinched slightly, Peter momentarily wondering if Deadpool was rethinking his decision. Then slowly Deadpool reached out, sliding a hand over Peter’s stomach and abs, running over his skin with a feather light touch, Peter stifling the urge to laugh and shy away. As Deadpool slid his hand further up Peter’s body he followed it, leaning in closer and closer as Peter stared up at him, eyes lidded. Then Deadpool was an inch away from his lips, running his thumb along Peter’s bottom lip as he stared down intently at him. He was about to lean in and kiss him when Peter put a finger to his lips, stopping him in his tracks. “One condition though”.

Deadpool tilted his head curiously, blinking down at him. “Condition?”

“Mmm” He leaned up on his elbows, trying to keep his features neutral. “No pet names. No Spidey, no baby boy, no skippy, no bubble butt, none of that shit ok?”

Deadpool whined. “That’s not fair! Then what am I supposed to cry out when we’re doing it!?”

Peter smirked and kissed him lightly on the lips. “How about…Peter?”

It took a moment before realization overcame Deadpool, flinching back in shock. “Pe…Peter?”

“Yes…” Peter hissed, leaning in and biting Deadpool’s bottom lip, tugging on it sensually. “Wade…”

And with that simple word, he unleashed the beast. Wade crushed their lips together as he wrapped his arms around Peter and pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him with a ferocity that startled Peter, who moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, pulling him on top. Wade complied, laying his body completely on top of Peter’s, opening his mouth to deepen their kiss as he ground his hips into Peter’s, wanting him to feel his hardness and wanting to feel Peter’s in return. 

Peter unwound his arms from Wade’s neck, sliding them down over his shoulders and chest, coming to a stop at the hem of his pants, one hand tugging them down while the other slipped inside to cup and fondle Wade’s erection, making the larger man groan into his mouth at the feel of those skilled slender fingers wrapped around him. 

Growling in his throat, Wade sat up onto his knees, keeping eye contact with Peter as he pulled off his other glove and boots, Peter leaning up as he watched, panting heavily. As Wade reached to take off his belt, he checked the pouches, pulling out a small packet of lube from one of them, smiling in satisfaction. “Knew I had one” he muttered, Peter chuckling as he sat up. 

Tentatively, he reached for Wade’s mask, Wade flinching as his hand came close to his face. “Wade…please…”

“I…I dunno I mean…this is a special occasion…don’t wanna ruin your boner with my ugly mug” he joked half-heartedly, Peter grimacing at him. “Your right, this is a special occasion…s’why I wanna look at you…all of you” he said emphasising his words, his tone firm but gentle. Wade said nothing, just bowed his head as Peter gently pulled his mask fully off his face, throwing it to the side. Taking Wade’s hands in his own, he brought them to his face and made Wade pull his mask fully off him, Wade watching in disbelief as Peter’s face was revealed to him for the first time. 

Oh God. Oh God he was too beautiful. Fluffy brown hair fell down in soft spikes, the top of his hair slightly ruffled from sleeping in the mask. But his eyes. Beautiful clear blue eyes looked back at him, bright even in the darkness. He looked so young, so fragile. So real.

Peter bit his lip as Wade stared at him, feeling nervous. “Wade? Are…are you…”

He was cut off as Wade leaned in and kissed him, falling back onto the bed with a yelp as Wade began to frantically tug off his own pants, kicking them to one side before pulling at Peter’s, discarding the tight spandex with frightening ease. He leaned away once to pull off his shirt, the garment becoming lost in the darkness as he leaned back in, kissing Peter as if he would disappear from beneath him if he didn’t. 

His urgency began to communicate itself to Peter, who separated his legs, wrapping them around Wade’s slim hips, moaning as he felt a probing digit, then another, a voice in the back of his mind noting that at some point, Wade had opened the packet of lube without Peter noticing. As Wade broke the kiss, the two practically gasping for air, Wade laid his forehead on Peter’s chin, listening to him moan his name as Wade moved his fingers inside him, using any and all willpower he had to hold back the urge to just plow his sweet little ass into the ground. 

Peter dug his fingers into the flesh of Wade’s neck, his hips jerking up of their own accord as Wade played with him. “Ah! W…Wade! M…More! Ungh!”

He didn’t need telling twice. Pulling his fingers gently from Peter, Wade leaned up, coating his erection with the leftover lube, stroking himself as Peter watched, eyes lidded with lust as Wade laid back on top of him, his shaft now prodding him. “Ready?”

Instead of answering, Peter kissed him, trying to stay relaxed by focusing on the kiss, not the oncoming pain.

And there was. As Wade pushed up inside of him, Peter cried out into his mouth, his legs tightening instinctively around Wade, who hissed above him. “Ahh! Peter!” He laid his head on Peter’s shoulder as he pushed himself fully inside, Peter whimpering slightly as he did so. “So tight! Nngh!”

Peter pushed his head back into the pillow as Wade began to slowly slide in and out, closing his eyes as the pain he had first experienced began to fade, giving way to a pleasure he had never known before. He began to move with him, unwrapping his legs from Wade’s hips and planting his feet on the mattress to rock his hips in time with Wade’s, who moaned loudly at the friction, whispering his name over and over like a mantra. “Petey…Petey…Petey”.

Peter whimpered as the moved together, their bodies soon slick with sweat, Peter grabbing at the mattress, at his pillow, at Wade, needing something to ground him as the flows of an orgasm began to well up inside him. “Wade…Wa...Wade I’m…I’m gonna…”

“Wait…no…not yet…” Wade stuttered, leaning away from him, slowly pulling himself out with a groan, Peter gasping at the emptiness he felt at Wade left him. Without warning, Wade flipped him onto his stomach, Peter blinking with surprise, leaning up to see what Wade was doing when Wade grabbed his hips, pulling them up to meet his and sliding back inside Peter, making him cry out. “Nnngh! Wade! Wa…warn me next time!” he growled, gasping as Wade chuckled, sliding a hand down Peter’s back. 

“Sorry” he said, not sounding sorry at all as he resumed his thrusting, Peter grabbing a pillow to bury his face in, using the opportunity to moan as loudly as he wanted to. Wade watched as Peter writhed beneath him, one hand holding onto Peter’s hip, pulling him back to meet his thrusts while the other groped an ass cheek, squeezing it hard. 

Peter suddenly cried out beneath him into the pillow, his body tensing instinctively as he came, his insides tightening around Wade, who quickened his thrust, trying to hold back despite his body betraying him, not wanting the moment to end. But all it took was for Peter to reach back for his hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing them gently.

Wade gasped and jerked, squeezing back just as tightly as he came, leaning over Peter as the throws of his orgasm washed over both of them, leaving them panting heavily in the dark room. Peter made a small noise in his throat, Wade gently pulling out and lying next to him, his arm draped over Peter’s body as Peter rolled onto his side, letting Wade spoon him, appreciating the warmth of his body. 

Wade nuzzled the back of Peter’s head, trying to steady his breathing. “Well that was….ahh…”

Peter chuckled tiredly. “So this is what it takes to leave you speechless hmm?” he lifted their hands, kissing Wade’s knuckles. “Better not let anyone else know”.

Wade snorted, inwardly touched at the small gesture of affection. “Pfft! don’t tell me you’re the jealous sort Spidey?”

“Damn right I am” Peter sighed, turning to face Wade slightly, nuzzling his chin with his nose, running a hand over Wade’s scarred skin, as if trying to commit to memory. Sighing, he curled into Wade’s body, his head resting in the crook of Wade’s neck, Wade awkwardly wrapping his arms around Peter, a wave of uncertainty overwhelming him. “Spi…I…Peter?”

“Mmm?” Peter answered, his eyes closed, sleep already pulling at him. 

“About…us…I mean…you…and…me…I mean crap! Ahh…I…I don’t know I just ummm…” Wade was cut off as Peter placed a finger lightly on his lips, replacing it with his lips, breaking away a moment later.

“Yes I feel the same, yes I want you to stay and yes you can have pancakes in the morning” he answered, yawning slightly, snuggling more so into Wade’s neck. “And don’t even think of trying to disappear on me in the morning, I will hunt you down and kick your ass” he growled, earning a chuckle from Wade.

“You can try” Wade smirked, playing with a strand of Peter’s hair, the younger man making a content noise. Wade paused, glancing down at him. “You ok?” he whispered, hoping Peter would get his underlying meaning.

Peter snuffled and for a moment Wade thought he might not have heard when a small sleepy voice answered him. 

“Better than ok Wade…am happy”.  
\---


End file.
